


Karmic Joke

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Switching, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: They've met once or twice before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why Is wolf so small?
> 
> not beta’d

There is something to be said about his Master that deserved more praise then anyone would ever allow themselves to give.  
  
As pampered as he was, he was young, very young, and took to his new status as an orphan very well. Better then most adults did, Wolf thought. He knew with some confidence that his strong Master would be fine when the news of his uncle's passing arrived during his lessons.  
  
The funeral was an appropriately dower affair.  
  
Wolf stood by his Master's side for the entire procession, hand hovering by the hilt of Kusabimaru, face down. It's some sort of karmic joke that the sky which had been clear on that autumn day, had been clear for weeks, filled with clouds and in the middle of the sermon began to cry just as loudly as the Master's aunt.  
  
In the rush to find the Master an umbrella, to find all of the royalty and nobility something to keep them dry, no one spares a thought for the funeral pyre, or rather, the now wet pile of logs intended to be but could no longer function as the funeral pyre.  
  
Kuro presses himself against Wolf's chest, and Wolf raises an arm to keep the Master at least somewhat dry. A wasted effort when in two days time the Master would be ill for two weeks, but in that moment the shinobi made some effort. And at least his Master looks pleased with him, for however briefly.  
  
The sermon concludes to little interest, all the nobility moving from one foot to the other to rush to get dry. A maid rushes Kuro off as soon as he sets foot inside for a warm bath and clean robes and Wolf is left standing outside his Master's rooms, thumb on Kusabimaru, dripping on the tatami.  
  
“Ah- Is the Divine Heir predisposed?” Lord Genichiro is tall, taking up most space in the hallway in his equally wet armor. Armor even now? But then, he is a samurai. They are peculiar about these things, he’s found. “I wished to pass on condolences.”  
  
“Yes.” Wolf's voice comes out raspy, but then when doesn't it. “He will return soon.”  
  
“I see.” The Lord clears his throat, and a gloved hand smooths his armor. “Would you mind if I waited for him with you?”  
  
Wolf gives a shrug of a shoulder and Genichiro offers a smile in return. Charming, if nothing else. He's heard gossip from servants of how impressive The Lord Genichiro was, how respected, and still an eligible man. He lingered against the walls of the kitchens until finally the two servants looked up and dropped to their knees in instant apology.  
  
They keep passing each other glances, subtle only at first. The Lord's attempts at small talk were ignored outside of the necessary responses. 'How is the young lord as a master?' 'Very tactful, it is nothing short of a pleasure and a privilege to serve on such as his Master' which would be met with sage nodding.  
  
Because what else can it be met with.  
  
Before the door slides open, Wolf can hear the bells his Master wears on his wrist sometimes, and then Kuro gives a small soft smile, new kimono, and dry hair, cheeks still rosy from the warmth of his rooms.  
  
“Divine Heir.” Lord Genichiro drops to his knee, face obscured. “My sincerest condolences.”  
  
Kuro talks through the apologies and the prayers until Genichiro rises again.  
  
He gives Wolf one more pointed look before nodding and turning on his heel.  
  
“Do you think it'll end soon?” Wolf looks down again and gives a tight nod.  
  
“You've been very brave.”  
  
Kuro nudges his arm in retribution.

  
…

  
  
He doesn't know why the General expressed any interest in him, other than maybe a passing knowledge of who his adoptive father was, which wasn't what he particularly wanted to think of when he was on his knees, head pressed into the low table in the corner of the General's room.   
  
He can hear the laughter of guards drinking across the courtyard and the twanging of a shamisen even closer than that. The windows are open, letting the rain onto floor.  
  
The General's room is silent, barring a few grunts that Wolf can't contain and the General doesn't even begin to try to.  
  
Genichiro did not bother undressing when he pulled Wolf into the room, still, in his armor, trousers parted only enough to let his cock out. Wolf is not any better, just undressed enough for the General to fuck him without obstruction.  
  
His cock is big- all of his is big- and when the General grips Wolf's hair and tugs all of him bodily to his chest with it, Wolf fits neatly like a doll. His body aches, being pushed and pulled around, fingers gripping hard enough that even through his clothes, he can feel bruises forming.  
  
He's used to them, either way. A few more won't put him in an early grave.  
  
Sitting in the General's lap is only worse because the edges of his armor dig into Wolf's spine, but he can survive this too. When the General a gloved hand over Wolf's clothed chest, parting the fabric until he can tug at his nipples. The heat in his chest spreads, and he wouldn't be surprised to know he's blushing now.  
  
He doesn't make a lot of noise- mostly out of posterity.  
  
Either way, Genichiro's cock is big, like the rest of him, and digs into all the right places without him having to do much, and now that Wolf is in his lap, he seems content to just sit and wait until Wolf realizes it's his turn to move instead. It takes some effort to readjust his legs and every slow movement shifts the General inside of him.  
  
Wolf can feel him twitch inside and that sends a curl of arousal he wasn't expecting right to his own neglected cock.  
  
He starts to move, up and down, just feeling the drag of it, when the General tugs his trousers down a little lower and settles his other hand on Wolf's thigh. His thumb moves up and down the muscle there, almost like he's appreciating the strain of his legs.  
  
“Very strong.” He blinks when Genichiro says it out loud. “Where do you fit all this muscle?”  
  
“On my legs.” Apparently. No other part of him is lacking muscle that he had carved into himself through years and years and years of work.  
  
The General chuckles right into his ear, running his lips along the delicate skin of his throat.  
  
Wolf shudders with the thought of teeth clamping down and ripping, pulling until there's nothing but red and warmth and iron across the both of them. The General's thumb finds the juncture between his leg and his pelvis, delicate skin there too, delicate muscles and arteries that he could just knick like rice paper.  
  
“That's it.” The General hisses. “Tighten up; that's it.”  
  
Close then.  
  
He does as asked which finally prompts Genichiro to stop rubbing his chest and leg and grip him by the hips and fuck up into him.  
  
Wolf's legs almost dangle when the General pushes him forward, back onto the desk, nudging the oil off of the table and spilling onto the floor. Wolf scrabbles for purpose, mostly out of habit then anything else just as the General spills into him, liquid hot, and finally makes him gasp, still hard in his clothes.  
  
He doesn't expect a hand to dig past his waistband and grip him, drag his own orgasm out of him after one or two moments, and filthy his clothes.  
  
He rests his head on the desk, and the General rests his entire body over him. He feels small- absorbed by the leather and plate of the armor, Genichiro heavily breathing in his ear.  
  
He makes his way back to his own meager rooms in silence, stopping at the servants baths to scrub himself clean and get the General's spend out of him. He opens his own window to listen to the now clearly drunk laughter of the guards and the flute that has replaced the shamisen.  
  
The rain finally lets up as he goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still precanon but now with no canon basis throw away line to even attempt to justify this
> 
> still not beta'd

He has reservations about leaving his master.  
  
Kuro hugs him as tight as he can, face burrowed into his back, and Wolf can do nothing stand and wait for his Master to let go. He hopes that Kuro understands his behavior is for his father's benefit, who stands like a bear in the doorway, barely letting any light in, and waiting for Wolf to join him.  
  
Wolf isn't sure when they got close enough that leaving him alone scares him as much as it does. Something tight grips his heart and Wolf wants to be free of it immediately.  
  
His father looks impatient. He hides it well, but even in the shade of the doorway, Wolf can see the tell-tale signs. He stands up straight, for one, instead of just slightly leaning forward. The only thing stopping him from gripping his sword tight is the presence of Wolf's Master. Wolf can practically hear the bark of 'boy!” and a command to be on his horse half an hour ago.  
  
His back is wet.  
  
He can't turn around and hug him, because even if his father wasn't there, even if the servants weren't staring, even if they weren't keeping Lord Isshin waiting, Lord Kuro would resent him. If their roles were reversed, Wolf would have resented the pity.  
  
But Lord Kuro is a child.  
  
And?  
  
A happy child.  
  
A child hardened by lose, just as he was. And he would have resented it. And Wolf now would loathe to be resented by his Master.  
  
Still, when his Master lets him go and hastily rushes to wipe his face clean, Wolf turns around, at least to give him privacy from Wolf's father.  
  
“The guards will keep you safe.” He says. “And it is only for a week.” He says significantly quieter.  
  
His father will hear regardless, of that Wolf is certain.  
  
“Yes.” Kuro's voice wavers, barely a whisper before he nods and looks up. “Travel well.” He says, like a good lord and Wolf gives him a small smile because that is all he can afford to give when his father clicks his tongue.  
  
Wolf kneels in front of his Master and rises just as quickly, following his father out into the summer heat.  
  
“He's soft.” The Owl says when they stop to water the horses five hours later. Wolf kneels to wash his face, and the stream is cool. It's the first thing his father has said. Wolf runs the conversation through his head, trying to find something The Owl would want to hear and knowing it's a waste of time anyway. He wasn't raised to be eloquent.  
  
He doesn't talk back, in the end.  
  
His father doesn't seem interested in continuing the conversation.  
  
The war camp rests at the base of a forest, tents tucked between the trees. He's seen war camps before, when he was younger, especially when he was younger, and the infighting was more frequent. The Owl waits for someone to take their horses and Wolf looks around to see if he recognizes anyone.  
  
No nobility, and maybe a face or two of soldiers he knew when they were younger too.  
  
“Shinobi of the Divine Heir.” Oh, certainly not.  
  
“General Ashina.” His father's voice snaps him out of his observation so much more thoroughly, and he turns to stare up at the two of them.  
  
“Owl.” He says and nods and yes, certainly.  
  
Full armor this time, with all the embellishments.  
  
“You've met my son?” He asks, and Wolf's gaze shifts back to the General's face.  
  
“He showed me great hospitality when last we met.” A cute way of putting it. “I was looking forward to an opportunity to return it.”  
  
“How generous of you.” His father gives a look Wolf knows demands a private explanation he won't be able to get out of. “The Ashina generosity truly knows no bounds. And Lord Isshin, he is-”  
  
“I will take you. He is in the war tent.”  
  
“Wolf.” His father barks as if Wolf was going to do anything other then follow along anyway.  
  
The General follows him with his eyes the entire way there, and Wolf is to some degree unsurprised. Men want what they want, after all.  
  
“Grandfather.” Genichiro lets them inside. “The Divine Heir's servants have arrived.”  
  
Lord Isshin actually stands for his father and Wolf is certain there's no greater honor attainable. 

  
…

  
  
They find each other on the fourth day, Wolf sent to Genichiro's tent after an assassination attempt on Lord Isshin's life. Summarily defeated, but still, a firm better safe than sorry, so while Father spends the night with the Lord, Wolf spends the night with the General. And Wolf was certain when the General mentioned returning the hospitality he was going to be bent over again.  
  
How surprised he is to find the General stripped of all his armor and fingers already inside of him.  
  
“And if I had been anyone else?” He asks quietly, a bare whisper above the sounds of infantry around them.  
  
“No one else would dare.”  He can watch while he undresses himself, the way the General takes three fingers like it's little more than a passing thought.  
  
He didn't imagine the General to be particularly versed in receiving, but maybe he was tricked by the obvious physical difference between them. But then everyone always assumes he's not as lethal as he is. He should know better. The Owl would chide him, if he knew.  
  
“Was this a frequent thought?” Stripping the whole way down would be a mistake, especially if he was called out at any moment, but he takes his out robe off and loosens the sash around his waist before settling between Genichiro's legs.  
  
There are- he doesn't know what they are. Burns, maybe, peculiar scars that are faint along his arms. And muscle. A lot of muscle. To be expected, he supposed. A General for the Ashina clan after all.  
  
“Since I first saw you.” He says. “Such a loyal dog.”  
  
Maybe he would be more upset if he wasn't so used to hearing it.  
  
The general groans when he pushes in a fourth finger, and he looks strained. Involved. Cock resting against his belly and dripping, sweat covering every part of him, hair clumped around him. Wolf's been with several men and several women, and he's never wanted to bite and scratch and mark someone the way he wants to mark the General.  
  
And he's welcome to, he imagines. With how much armor the man wears, there's nothing stopping him.  
  
And then there's the look on the General's face, that makes Wolf lean forward, one hand digging into Genichiro's shoulder for balance. He kisses him- bites his lips and licks and tastes him, listens to the way groans again, into his mouth, feels the way it vibrates to his spine.  
  
They kiss until he feels Genichiro buck up into his hips and Wolf pulls back, staring at him.  
  
There's something so enjoyable about watching dignified men look so debauched.  
  
Or maybe it's just the general.  
  
“The oil.” It gets passed to him with shaking fingers. Wolf warms it on his hand before getting his cock out with the clean one. “Are you going to yell?”  
  
“And if I do?”  
  
He reaches forward again, clean hand brushing against bruised lips before pushing his fingers inside.  
  
“Don't.”  
  
He doesn't imagine anything bad would happen to the General. He doesn't imagine anything particularly bad would happen to him either, but the knowledge that his father might know, might know that it happened more than once-  
  
Not something to spend time thinking about when he's about to fuck another man, certainly.  
  
He's warm, hot even, when Wolf pushes inside, and even with four fingers, he feels tight. Different from the soldiers and the prostitutes he's slept with before. He must have been taken before, right? Of course. Genichiro Ashina would have people lining up to claim him, if he wanted.  
  
And even if he didn't, he would have told Wolf right?  
  
The man grits his teeth, Wolf can see the tension in the jaw. He presses as far as there is give in the body below him until he has to stop.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He could shallow fuck him and call it a day, tiny little thrusts would be better then nothing and he could bring Genichiro to completion with his hand if it came to that.  
  
“Too tense,” Wolf responds back, and kisses him again instead. Not romantic, no grand gesture, just something that would make him calm down. “Too tight.”  
  
His clothes must rub against his skin in the worst way because Genichiro squirms, nervous little movements that suck him in deeper and deeper.  
  
“So considerate.”  
  
“Do you want it hard?” Genichiro actually bites his bottom lip before nodding. “What would your men say.” He doesn't know where that comes from as he starts rolling his hips into that tight heat. “If they saw you?” The hand with the remnant of oil rubs his cock, so slick already that the oil barely makes a difference. “As you are now?”  
  
“Pretty thought.” Wolf watches him swallow, try to remain composed. “Something- To keep them warm at night.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Don't agree?”  
  
He shrugs a shoulder.  
  
He knows his hands are calloused, years from griping blades and ropes have stripped away any of the softness in them he could have ever had, but with the way Genichiro whines when he grasps his cock, Wolf almost believed they were velvet.  
  
He's careful, sits up and pulls the General closer, legs over his own as he jerks him off, closer and closer until Wolf has to put his fingers back into Genichiro's mouth to keep him quiet. He's bitten for his efforts, but it's worth it when he watches the other man's spine curve up to meet him, and he spills all over his own chest.  
  
Wolf bites his tongue to keep himself quiet when Genichiro gets even tighter.  
  
How quickly he becomes oversensitive under him. Wolf pounds into him until the General starts making sound again, tiny whimpers, and lapping at his bitten fingers like a kitten that Sekiro spills inside of him and almost slumps over onto the mess on Genichiro's chest.  
  
“Satisfied?”  
  
“So quick to leave, Shinobi? You're meant to protect me for the entirety of the night.”  
  
“I need some time before I can begin to protect you again, my lord.”  
  
“How lucky then, that we've all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) [ or here](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
